


This is going to work

by Si_Cha



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: First few days when they were put together in the same lab.





	This is going to work

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.  
> Hope you can enjoy it! ~~I know this one sucks.~~

 “Dr. Gottlieb, this is Dr. Geiszler, your new lab partner.”

Gottlieb turned slowly, with surprise and irritation fully covered his face, “I don’t …”

“Just call me Newt. Only my mom calls me doctor.” Newton said with high-pitched voice, which is exactly disturbing as Gottlieb could remember. “Oh, sorry to interrupt you.”

Oh, he is sorry. That’s a new thing. Anyway, “I don’t know I will have a lab partner. Especially not a lab partner who is a biologist.” Gottlieb tried to say this in a more professional way, but only ended in contemplation.

Luckily, they didn’t realize it. “Then I can see you’ve already known each other.”

“Yes.”

“No. I only know him because he is a famous biologist specializing in Kaiju. Nothing else.” Gottlieb saw that Newton looked strange. Maybe he was sad, but that was nothing Gottlieb would care about.

“Okay." The secretary didn't comment. He nodded to them and said, "then…”

“Wait, I haven’t finished. Why is there a man who is going share my lab without my knowledge?”

“We have sent an email to you, Dr. Gottlieb.”

“Wow, he is really calling you doctor.” 

“For Christ sake. Shut up. I already have a bad day.”

“Not my fault.” Newton raised both his hands in a defend manner.

“Excuse me, may I?” Gottlieb went over to his desk, “I haven’t checked my email the last day since I was working on something.” It was more like he murmured to himself since he lowered his voice. However, he suddenly raised his voice, “it was only sent to me half an hour ago? How could I respond to this?”

"You don't need to. We only sent you the email to inform you about this. If you have any problems, you can always file a complaint." After finishing this, he nodded to Gottlieb and then to Newton. "You two have a nice day."

Gottlieb turned back to his computer, cursed under his breath, typing something furiously, completely ignoring the facts that the secretary was not out yet and that Newton was present.

"Seriously, dude, don't tell me you are going to file that complaint."

"That's none of your business. And please," he pushed the button and turned to face Newton, "don't dude me. I am a doctor. You are a doctor, which, of course, completely surprises me. So, let's show some professionalism." 

"This may upset you, but the truth is, I have six doctor degrees. So, if you're surprised, then _you_ probably have some problems. Besides if you're going to file a complaint about me being your lab partner, then how the hell is it not my business?" 

Newton was more irritating as Gottlieb could remember, which was somehow a relief, not that Gottlieb would admit. "Then, for your information, I have already sent the email."

"You fucking asshole." Newton screamed. He took a deep breath and surprisingly let out a laugh, like he came up with a great idea. "They won't take it serious, Hermie. They will look through it and toss it. Hell, maybe they won't even check it."

"We'll see. And don't call me Hermie you idiot,” he thought for a moment, and continued, "especially not when others are around."

"Copy that, Honey."

Gottlieb knew that Newton saying this only tried to disturb him. However, he still felt something sweet that he couldn't explain in his heart. And at the same time, he wanted to throw his cane in his head. Yet he only clenched his teeth, "don't call me that either."

"OK." After a long pause, "Hermie." That's the time when Gottlieb finally threw something in Newton. It was a piece of chalk.

 

Gottlieb didn't receive any respond as usual. He felt lucky that Newton didn't bring up this issue. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"So," Newton raised his head from some kaiju specimens, "I guess I _will_ share this lab with you."

"Yes. Scheiße!"

"Sag das nicht. Hermann, ich bin sehr froh."

"Please," Gottlieb took off his glasses, "you know this is not going to work."

"Why? Oh, because I didn't contact with you anymore after we met? Guess what? I'm the one who ended our relationship. So, if I say this is going to work then it is. This is going to work. You and me. We're the best scientists in our field. We are going to save this world." Newton spread his hands with some muscle tissue in his right.

Gottlieb let out a sigh, "it's not." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't want to correspond with you either. You are way more unbearable than your words. I can't stand you. That's it."

"Wow." Newton was a little stoned. He moved his lips several times, but nothing comes out. Finally, he put himself together, "you know what? You have to." Then he threw the specimen over, right at the blackboard.

The whole body of the mathematician began to tremble. His face turned red. Knuckles of his hands became white since he tightened his grip on his cane.

Newton smirked at it. This completely drove Gottlieb crazy. He stepped over to the corner of the room, with cane heavily hitting on the ground. He leaned his cane on the wall and dug into a cardboard box.

"Hey, Hermann, what're you doing?" Newton's irritating high-pitched voice came from behind, which Gottlieb ignored. He just kept looking for something and eventually found it. It's a roll of yellow tape with biohazard symbol printed.

He looked around the room and went to the middle axis of it. Then he bent over and stuck it onto the ground. "Do you need help?" That noise again. However, he did respond this time, "fuck off."

"You fuck off!" It seemed that Newton also exploded (again, not something that Gottlieb would care). "Fuck your fucking attitude, you prick." He grabbed some kaiju specimens from his desk and threw it over the tape.

Gottlieb wanted to hit Newton with his cane but denied it. Instead he hooked up the specimen. It flew to Newton and luckily, narrowly missed. "No more kaiju on my side, or you will lose every single bit of them." Gottlieb growled, shooting a death glare at Newton.

Newton seemed intimidated. He bit his lower lip, and said, "OK."

Gottlieb was content that he won this time.

 

However, things weren't always satisfied. More precisely, every day was tormenting. Newton was pain in the ass. He didn't follow the normal routine, which was actually quite normal at the circumstances. The problem was that when he entered the lab, he always hit the door so hard that it startled Gottlieb without any exception. Besides he always left the door open. He was annoying when sober. He sometimes played inappropriate music through speaker. "This will cheer me up, dude." Every time Gottlieb complained he would said this. "This is fire! Arcade Fire. You get this?" Or this. No. I didn't. Gottlieb would say it to himself. "You don't like electronic? Listen to Kraftwerk. You will love them!" Or this. No, I didn't like any music you liked. Gottlieb would even say this out loud, but Newton was unstoppable. And sometimes, he would hum along. In some rare situation, he even sung out loud, using anything in his hand as a microphone, like he was some kind of rock star. Gottlieb would ask him to stop since he clearly disturb his thoughts. However， this was a vice versa situation. The discontinued clicking sounds of chalk hitting on a blackboard was also bothersome. "Why don't you use earphones? You imbecile." "Why don't you use earplugs? You dickhead." At the end they settled some arrangements that Gottlieb and Newton took precautions in turn and let the chaos be in Sunday.

Nevertheless, when Newton was high on coffee or red bull, he was utterly unbearable. He would constantly hum some tune or murmur to himself, sometimes in English, other times in German. When he was way too high, he would talk with Gottlieb or ask him questions, all sorts of things, in abnormal high-pitched voice. In most time of this kind of situation, Gottlieb would take the day off. He would go back to his dorm, and read some books, listening to Berliner Philharmoniker. Yet sometimes he would stay there to make sure Newton was alright or checked on him once in a while.

There were so many divergences between them. Bickering became an essential element of their daily life. It even had drawn other people's attention.

"Dr. Gottlieb, Dr. Geiszler." It was Marshall. 

"Yes, sir." Gottlieb turned on his heel. Newton just raised his head from his work and didn't say anything. 

"Some people reported you two." 

"About what?" Newton spluttered out.

"Newton." Gottlieb warned him, but he didn't seem bothered. On the contrary, Newton grinned mouth-to-ear. Then Gottlieb realized what he just said. He felt heat came up to his cheeks. He wondered if anybody noticed it. 

Marshall didn't care his manner neither. At least not in this degree. "About noise." Stacker looked at Newton's speaker which was blasting out _Neon Lights_. Newton turned it off, reluctantly. "People reported you are too loud. They are disturbed." 

Newton looked like he was going to say fuck 'em, but Gottlieb shot him a warning glare. Instead, "we will close the door."

"You will close the door, I always…" 

"Gentlemen."

"Sir." Gottlieb could hear Newton mock him under his breath. He was sure Marshall could hear it too. If so, Marshall decided to ignore it anyway.

"You will take care of this issue. I don't want to see any complaints about this again."

"Yes, sir."

Stacker leaved and closed the door behind him.

"Hermann." Newton was going to tease him, but Gottlieb couldn't miss the fond in his voice.

"What?" He snapped.

"You just call me Newton."

"So what?" Gottlieb refused to look at Newton's face. "I call you that is only because you are unprofessional. You don't deserve to be called doctor."

"Then why did you call me that before?" Newton sounded serious, but he was definitely not.

"That was solely due to respect. Now I fully understand you don't need that. No, you don't deserve that."

"Oh, Hermann you are cute."

"Shut up you unbelievable idiot."

"But you love me." Newton turned his speaker on and shuffled to next song,  _Don't Delete the Kisses_.

"No, at least not when that thing is on." Gottlieb still refused to meet Newton's gaze.

"It's Sunday, baby. I can do what-fucking-ever I want. And you just admitted you love me. Totally."

Gottlieb didn't answer to that. He just shook his head and smiled to himself. He couldn't help it. If anyone noticed it, he would say it's because what Newton said was hilarious. It could be anything, but definitely not love.


End file.
